


The Spear

by Tasebi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Strip Tease, and cunning lingust, creative license with crafted stuffs, creative use of rescue, estinien being estinien, witty and otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: One of my friends on tumblr said “GIMMIE ESTINIEN SMUT CAUSE I LOVE THIS MAN"…. so I did
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	The Spear

The three elezen travelers walked into Ala Ghanna well after midday. “Walked” was a generous term. They drug their feet. Their shoulders were slumped and their gear spattered with muck. The travelers planned on reaching the small settlement by the salt mines around daybreak, but the horse-sized grasshoppers the locals call “chapuli” had other plans. They were now hours late, road-weary, and hungry. 

“I’m going to find the Mayor. No sense in waiting to relay the sultana’s message.” Estinien said levelly. “Don’t do anything silly while I’m away, boy. I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him, Yuno.” 

The two watched the dragoon walk away from them. 

Alphinaud shook his head. “When do you think he’ll stop calling me ‘boy’?” 

“In about another hundred years. Come on. I long to wash the trail dust off.” Yuno brushed ineffectively at her healer’s robes.

“Remove the dust, leave the guts?” Alphinaud joked.

The Warrior of Light gave him a playful shove. “Just for that, I’m going to make you pay to repair my globe if the bug guts jam it!” 

Alphinaud wrinkled his nose at the thought. “No thank you! Come on, according to the letter, our lodgings are this way.”

Following the ramps and stairs carved into the salt quarry face, the pair made their way to a small dwelling carved into the cliff itself.

“I could have just flown us up here,” Yuno grumbled.

“Do you think Estinien will find the way up?” 

“He’s a dragoon. If he can’t find the stairs, he can jump.”

Alphinaud tried to stifle a giggle but failed. “I’m telling him you said that.” 

“And I’ll tell him you laughed.” She retorted. “I’m going to get clean. I cannot sleep like this.” 

Alphinaud nodded as he entered the small kitchen. “I’ll figure out dinner while you’re out.”

Yuno opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. A sharp whistle sounded, followed by the unmistakable “kweh” of a chocobo. Alphinaud shook his head and chuckled.

A short time later, the faint tap of feet on the balcony had Alphinaud looking up. The door opened and the armored dragoon stepped into the home, removing his helmet as he did so. 

“She said you’d jump if you couldn’t find the stairs,” Alphinaud said with a smile.

“I found the stairs. Jumping was faster.” Estinien removed most of his armor before his gaze swept the room and he noted the absence of their comrade. “Where is our vaunted Warrior of Light?” 

“She said she wanted to get clean,” Alphinaud replied with a shrug and negligently tosses some vegetables into the skillet.

Estinien narrowed his eyes. “There is a bath through that door.” 

“Maybe she wanted some time alone.”

“And you just let her go, without so much as a ‘by your leave’?”

Alphinaud flattened his lips into a line and glared back at the dragoon. “She is the Warrior of Light. How, pray tell, would I have stopped her?”

“You could have at least tried, boy. Now I have to make sure she isn’t getting herself killed.” Without bothering to re-don his armor, Estinien grabbed his lance and stepped out to the balcony. 

“Don’t be late for dinner!” Alphinaud called as the door closed.

~

Estinien checked the coast outside Ala Ghanna to no avail. It was too much to hope Yuno hadn’t gone far, that she stayed close to town with the encroaching dusk. He was about to give up and call her on linkpearl when a slight tug on his fingers drew his attention. He looked down to find a small hyur girl, no older than six summers if he was to guess, at his side. The child’s long flaxen hair was dirty and matted and she was clad only in a simple white shift. Her bare feet and face were splotched with dirt as one would expect of a child at play. She held her tiny finger to smiling lips in the ageless gesture for silence then pointed upstream. 

“Mason’s falls?” Estinien looked upstream. “Why would she go there? The crag claws…” he looked back to his side only to find himself standing alone on the shore. The little girl nowhere to be found nor were there footprints where she had been standing only moments before. 

Estinien made haste upstream. The thought that Yuno was alone spurred him on. He would tell others she could handle herself. He would grumble to any who would listen that finding another healer was more troublesome than keeping her safe. But the truth - the fact he’d fallen for her easy smile, her indomitable spirit, her effortless grace - that truth he would keep locked in the depths of his heart.

He deftly avoided the crag claws prowling the area. The lack of bodies meant she had as well. That realization gave him hope. He landed on an outcropping and scanned the falls looking for their wayward healer. On the edge of the falls farthest from where he stood and out of sight from the village, he caught a flash of white. Estinien looked for a place to get closer, selected his destination, and jumped. He hadn’t counted on the mist from the falls reaching this far. The lapse in judgment caused him to slip before catching himself. Ducking behind some rocks, he scanned the area again. His breath caught in his chest. 

The flash of white wasn’t healer robes. Yuno stood under the falls, every inch of her bared to Halone and any who would give witness. Her robes and globe were drying on the rocks by the shore. As he watched, she tilted her head back and buried her hands into her rust-red hair. The column of her neck, or rather the desire coursing through him when he thought of his teeth grazing every blessed ilm of it, made his mouth go dry. 

Estinien trailed his gaze over her form. His imagination didn’t stop with what he could do to her neck. It helpfully supplied ideas of what it would feel like having her arch under him as he palmed her breasts and sounds she would make as he explored every section of that gorgeous flesh with his mouth. 

He clenched his teeth and sunk behind the rocks. He was absolutely not ogling the warrior of light. He most certainly was not salivating like a starving man given a feast. Heat flushed to the tips of his ears. Who was he kidding? That is exactly what he was doing. Since he was here, he reasoned, he might as well stay and make sure she remains undisturbed.

Slowly, taking care not to be seen, Estinien peeked out from the rocks again. Yuno was gone. In a panic, he stood looking for any sign of her. Her gear was still on the rocks but she was nowhere to be seen. Without warning, magic grabbed hold of his very being, momentarily stunning him and yanking him from his vantage point, through the falls, and into the water behind them. When he recovered his bearings, Estinien was staring down into Yuno’s light blue eyes. 

“Well now,” Yuno smiled wickedly, “that is one use for Rescue.”

Estinien opened his mouth, closed it and tried again. “I was merely looking for you. The boy said you’d gone off alone and it would be troublesome were you to come to harm.” His voice was nowhere as firm nor disdainful as he would have liked.

Yuno quirked a brow. “Is that all?” 

Estinien glared down his nose at her not trusting himself to speak.

She stood on the balls of her feet and spoke her next words so her breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “That’s a shame. I had much more entertaining fantasies but, if you’re unwilling.” 

Her nails grazed lightly down the back of his neck as she closed her teeth over his sensitive ear. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. He didn't even try. As she tried to lower down and back away, his body betrayed him. One hand grabbed her ass as the other buried itself into her hair. With a slight tug, he pulled her flush against himself.

"I never said I was unwilling." He grumbled a moment before he closed his mouth over hers. 

She whimpered into the kiss. He’d never heard the like from her before, but he’d swear that was what it was. The soft sound was louder to him than the crash of the falls that hid them from view. It struck the core of him and set his blood to boiling. He  _ needed _ to hear it again and nipped at her lips demanding entrance and submission. Yuno conceded and deepened the kiss. 

She washed over his senses until the taste of her was all he knew. When he teased her with his tongue, Estinien praised Halone that he was holding Yuno close. She whimpered again and her knees buckled. A sly smile curved his lips as he broke the kiss and placed nipping bites across her jaw and down the column of her neck. Yuno tilted her head in reflex, baring more flesh to his questing lips. 

“Here I thought those fantasies of yours had you in charge, dearest warrior of light.” Estinien teased, nipping at the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Are you willing to submit to my pleasures? Do you fantasize of begging for release at my hand?”

It was a fatal mistake to underestimate her. Estinien assumed, since they weren’t on the battlefield, she was not a threat. But her hand closed around the erection straining against his leathers and slowly squeezed. He let out a hiss of pleasure. 

“Do you honestly believe you can make me beg when you can barely control yourself, Azure Dragoon?” Yuno’s husky voice barely reached his ears. With agonizing slowness, she moved her mouth in concert with her hand. Teeth grazed down his neck as her hand stroked him. He swore he wouldn’t groan. But he did and he felt her smile against his neck. Yuno so thoroughly distracted him that Estinien didn't realize she loosened his pants until her hand slid against his skin and wrapped around him, continuing her ministrations without the annoying interference of his leathers. 

His head fell back with a lusty moan. He was losing the upper hand and he knew it. He clawed his way back from the edge Yuno was guiding him to. 

"I thought I was the Dragoon," he half moaned through clenched teeth, "yet here you are jumping right in."

Yuno swiped the bead of wetness across the head of his cock and Estinien gasped. 

"I'm used to delayed gratification." Yuno purred. "If you think to make me wait, the shore is over there. Finish undressing, and take your time with it."

Estinien tried to glower at the smirking woman but the way she drug her hand up his length and twisted just so made his vision swim with pleasure. She always seemed to be one step ahead. No matter what he did, she would win this round and they both knew it. He moved toward the shore. He would honor her request and use it against her. 

His white linen shirt did little for modesty. Soaked through as it was, it was already plastered to his chest enhancing the planes of his chiseled physique. He might as well start there. 

With his back to Yuno, he reached back and slowly tugged the shirt up. Each ilm was by turns agonizing and pleasurable. The chill of his exposed skin to the night air gave him something to focus on to clear his mind. On the other hand, her gaze was practically a physical caress keeping him rock hard. 

He placed his shirt next to her robes, ensuring he flexed just so. He smiled at the stifled sound that came from behind him. Although it was wholly impractical, back still to her, he bent over to unfasten his sabatons, knowing full well how the leathers fit his form like a second skin. He set the leg guards aside and stood. 

Estinien hooked his thumb into the waistband of his leathers and looked over his shoulder. Yuno stood closer to him now, eyes hazy with desire, lip caught between her teeth, fingers clenching and unclenching like she longed to touch. He smiled. It was worth it to see her like this, to know he wasn't the only one caught up in the desire between them. 

With deliberate slowness he peeled his leathers and smalls off, stopping occasionally to draw it out. Each pause earned him a precious sound from her lips. When he finally stood, naked as she was, he turned to Yuno with a smirk on his lips. Without a word, he crooked his finger and beckoned her forward. She moved as if she was a marionette and he was her puppet master. 

When she stopped in front of him, Estinien grazed his lips across her jaw. 

"Was that slow enough?" He felt her nod under his lips. "I think I deserve a reward," he mumbled against the shell of her ear. He placed his fingers over the flare of her hips and with feather-light touches moved them up her sides. He felt her tremble as he kissed down the column of her neck. 

She gasped as he changed the direction of his touches teasing her breasts.  _ Better, _ he thought,  _ but still not enough _ . He closed a finger and thumb around each nipple and rolled them. Her hands flew to his shoulders, nails bit into his skin sending a thrill through him. And she moaned, oh how she moaned. Knowing he could make the vaunted warrior of light crumble with pleasure from his touches and kisses was a heady aphrodisiac. 

“Hrm, not reward enough. I think I deserve…” His voice cut off in a hiss as Yuno bit his neck intent on leaving a mark. When she pulled away, she blew on the area gently. The contrast of hot and cold sent a jolt down his spine. He felt rather than heard her chuckle as she continued to trail kisses down his torso. Teeth scraped against his hip and Estinien jolted. Then she brushed her satin soft lips closer…ever closer, before looking up mischievously, meeting his eyes and blowing a cool breath over his length. He groaned in protest. 

“Damn it, woman! Stop teasing and get on with it already,” he growled as he buried his hands in her hair. 

“Now who’s ‘jumping right in’?” she taunted. 

“I am a dragoon.” Estinien barely managed a reply with her lips grazing over him. 

She hummed thoughtfully before licking up his shaft, taking the head in her mouth, sucking just enough to make him moan and then she pulled away. “Impressive lance.” 

He was panting with need and Yuno couldn’t recall a more beautiful sight. Her lips bowed against his skin. His fingers tightened in her hair but didn’t pull her forward.

“You were saying something about begging, dear dragoon?” Yuno purred against his hip and he watched her tongue trace a pattern against the junction of his thigh. The sensation caused him to let his head fall back and he shuddered. “Use your words, Estinien dear. Ask me nicely.”

Estinien clenched his jaw. He swore he would not be the first to crumble but Yuno was merciless. Her lips grazing over him made him shudder. When her teeth grazed him just enough for him to feel, the moan he was holding back tore itself free. 

“Yuno, please.”

When she wrapped her lips around him and eased him into her mouth, he let out a shuddering sigh. His fingers flexed in her hair barely holding himself back from demanding more. Ilm by ilm she pulled away, the flat of her tongue caressing him in ways that made his world spin.

“Blessed Halone, woman.” Estinien breathed. Yuno hummed as she took him to his hilt and his hips jerked. Her nails dug into his thighs and held him still. He moaned her name like a prayer. She sped up a bit and hollowed out her cheeks causing his fingers to flex against her skull. If she continued this he was going to come apart at the seams.

Whether it was a mercy or an attempt to torment him, she eased off him and pressed a kiss against his thigh. Estinien seized his opening. He dragged his nails down her back and felt her arch toward him in pleasure. Crossing his arms, he grabbed her waist and as he stood, he flipped her. Her body stiffened for a moment at the sudden change in position, head down, face close to his manhood, legs around his head, his arms wrapping around her waist holding her tightly. A sly smirk bowed his lips as he buried his face into her folds. 

He traced his tongue against her folds finding her wet and ready for him. Her gasp when he flicked his tongue against that bundle of nerves sent a thrill through him. Her fingernails biting into the backs of his thighs was the only warning he got before her mouth enveloped him again. 

One of them moaned and it created a feedback loop that thrilled through them both. He plunged his tongue into her and she retaliated by hollowing her cheeks and pressing her tongue against him. The minx was a savant with her tongue. She had him enraptured with chasing his own release. It wasn't until he tightened his arms around her waist that he realized she was grinding against his mouth too. 

A gentle graze of teeth against that tight bud was all it took for Yuno to crumble. The bite of her nails pushed him over the edge and it was willpower alone that kept him upright. 

The first thing he heard when his senses returned to him was a shrill whistle. A sensation of weightlessness and floating brought Estinien to fully alert. He looked around to see himself in a floating bed with Yuno rearranging herself next to him on it. 

"What is this?" he demanded. 

"Hmm? Oh, just a little something I picked up on my journeys. One never knows when the comforts of home come in handy and bedrolls get old after a time." Yuno yawned and snuggled closer. "Besides, this is far more enjoyable than the packed earth for round two, don't you think?" 

Her smile was so tempting. Half-heartedly, Estinien remembered their obligations. "The boy said not to be late for dinner."

Yuno's smile was wicked. "It's impossible to be late for a meal that doesn't start until you are served." 

A rare smile pulled at his lips. This woman may do the one thing all the Dravanian hordes could not, but if this was to be his death, she would make it pleasurable. Estinien dipped his head to catch Yuno’s lips in another kiss. Dinner would wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Great many thanks to Wicked and Asch and Jenna for Beta and feedback! I appreciate you all. 
> 
> if you want to come hang out with the most amazing group of enablers I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, check out our book club! https://discord.gg/dR3nDGd


End file.
